


Did it Hurt when You Fell (From the Roof)?

by Happy_Pappy_Patton



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Consent is important kiddos, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Human AU, M/M, Pool Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, a little smidge of angst, adorable idiots, childhood crushes, cute bois, hug hug fall in love, jumping off of a roof as a dare, patton is the ultimate wingman, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pappy_Patton/pseuds/Happy_Pappy_Patton
Summary: Roman gets drunk at a party and jumps off of his roof and into his neighbour's yard on a dare. Things go better than planned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746889
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169





	Did it Hurt when You Fell (From the Roof)?

**Author's Note:**

> we love drunk dysfunctional gays
> 
> leave kudos and a comment if you liked, and as always enjoy!

Roman stood on top of his roof, staring down at the yard below him as his friends cheered. He inhaled deeply, wondering for a moment if this was actually a bad idea.

The pool party had started off normally enough, a few friends, a few drinks, and a harmless game of truth or dare. However, as more people showed up, and Roman had had a few too many drinks, and the game started to get more and more intense, Roman had found himself dared to climb onto the roof and jump into the neighbors yard from the highest point.

In his more than slightly tipsy state, he had easily agreed, all of his friends hyping him up. It was a pretty easy jump, so he figured, as long as he focused, he should be fine.

He realized as he was about to jump, however, that he did not know what he was going to do when he got down there. He had never talked to said neighbor before, or now that he thought about it, even seen them. What if it was a really strict old lady who would call the cops on him? Or what if a kid was there alone? There was so much that could go wrong.

Still, with the alcohol in his system and the roar of his friends below him playing to his ego, he decided to ignore his subconscious. So with one final inhale, he took a running start, jumping.

However, just as he reached the end of the roof, he made the grave mistake of actually looking to the side into the yard. As he did, his heart leapt into his throat. Lounging casually on a beach chair, reading a book, and clad in a black hoodie and jeans despite the sweltering heat, was the cutest boy he had ever seen. Roman barely had time to register what he was seeing, or doing, before he had reached the end of the roof, and was jumping, with no idea of where he was.

He braced himself for impact as he felt the wind quickly blowing around him, and within half a second, he had stopped. He felt a rush of cold water surround him, along with a rush of relief, as he realized he had landed in said cute boy’s pool. He tried to swim up to the surface, but he felt dizzy, and he didn’t know which direction he was facing. He didn’t know what was up, or what was down, and he was starting to panic. Just as he started seeing spots, the sudden slip and impact having knocked the breath out of him, he felt two arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him… up? It must have been up. Unless someone was trying to murder him.

He was sure it must have been only seconds before they broke the surface, Roman gasping deeply as soon as he could. He tried to continue swimming, but the arms around him stayed firm, continuing to lead him in the right direction. He wiped the water out of his eyes, trying to get a clearer view of his savior.

He didn’t get a chance, however, before they had reached the edge of the pool, and said savior was pulling him onto land. He was gently laid on the ground, the mystery person pushing him down.

“Dude, what the _fuck._ ” he heard a voice ask, as breathless as he was, and he opened his eyes to see the cute boy from earlier hunched over him. Roman almost forgot how to breathe again when he saw the heavenly sight, the bright summer sun illuminating him, making him look borderline angelic. His dark hair was dripping wet, falling into his eyes, and he was breathing heavily.

“You know, I was just thinking the same thing,” Roman said, his words slurring with a combination of drunkenness and exhaustion.

“Are you okay!?” the mysterious stranger said, clearly panicked.

“Uh- I think I’m fine. I am feeling a little bit of water in my lungs though. So, all things considered, mouth to mouth might be in order, don’t you think?” Roman said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. His hero sighed heavily, moving away.

“Okay, so you’re fine, just an asshole. Good to know.” he muttered.

“Hey! I’m not an asshole! I’ll have you know I’m a very charming and kind prince!” Roman argued. The man chuckled, and Roman’s heart stopped for a moment.

“Last time I checked, Princes were the ones doing the rescuing, but here you are, on the edge of unconsciousness having to be saved by your knight in shining armor because you… actually hold on what were you doing? It's not like you can just slip and accidentally _fall into my fucking pool._ ” Roman laughed.

“Well, I was having a party with my friends because, you know, the first day of summer, the weather is nice, I have a pool, whatever. So we were just messing around, and eventually we started playing truth or dare, and-”

“Gonna stop you right there. No shit you’re having a party, you guys are the loudest people I’ve ever heard in my life. You just needed to tell me you were drunk and decided to jump off the roof as a dare.” Virgil cut him off.

“I’m not drunk!” Roman protested.

“Yeah, you really are. I don’t judge, you do whatever. Just, next time, try not to end up half dead in your neighbors yard, okay?” he said exasperatedly. Roman smirked.

“Well, why would I want to do that? If I hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t have met my, how did you put it? Knight in shining armour.” he winked, relishing in the slight blush he saw creep across the back of the other’s neck.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying this. I was doing just fine relaxing on my own.” he muttered.

“I am having fun, thank you! Besides, as relaxed as you were, you should have come to my party! It’s still going on! Join me!” he offered. The emo rolled his eyes.

“Do I look like the type of person to enjoy parties, princey?” he snarled. Roman hesitated.

“I suppose you’re right. You are wearing black jeans and a black hoodie in the peak of a Florida summer.”

“Yeah, well, also thanks to you, I can’t do that either.” Roman was about to ask what he meant, when he got his answer. And also a small heart attack. The boy straightened, pulling off his soaking wet hoodie, revealing an equally drenched black t-shirt that was clinging to him tightly. Roman thought he couldn’t possibly get any more gay, but the second he saw the emo casually tug off his shirt like it was nothing, he found he was severely mistaken. The man was incredibly pale, but in the harsh light outside, he looked almost to glow. And Roman Prince, for the first time in his life, was completely speechless.

“I- um- sorry?” Roman said, stuttering.

“Good. Also, I’m pretty sure wet denim is the worst feeling in the world, so thanks for that,” he grumbled. Roman bit his tongue, trying to suppress his blush, or any more stupid remarks he might accidentally make. The mysterious stranger snickered when he saw Roman’s face, seeming to see right through him.

“What’s the matter, pretty boy? Cat got your tongue?” he simpered, walking back over and crouching down beside him. Roman shuddered.

“I mean, the cat might not, but I wish you did.” he said with a wink. The other turned bright red, and it took all of Roman’s self control to hold back his laughter.

“Fuck off,” the other mumbled, but there was no venom in it. “I don’t even know your _name._ Besides, if all you wanted was to make out with a stranger, I’m sure there are plenty of drunk people at your party who would be more than willing. You didn’t need to almost kill yourself to end up in my backyard.”

“Of course I didn’t need to, but I always love an adventure. Besides, I didn’t know that a mysterious and beautiful stranger lived next door. If I did, I would have come over long before this.” he smirked. Virgil laughed, and Roman thought he was falling in love.

“You are _so_ extra.”

“You know it. And it's Roman, by the way.” the other stiffened, all sense of playfulness or joy completely draining from his face.

“Of course it is.” he said, rolling his eyes. “Roman Prince. Of fucking course.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed. “Um… do I know you?”

“No,” he replied, sighing. “Well, probably not. I don’t know. You were in my pre-school. I’m Virgil, not that it matters. Virgil Sanders.”

Roman’s eyes widened. _“Virgil?”_ He remembered the adorable shy kid who was his first crush, almost better than he remembered his own face, and he knew his own face very well. “The same Virgil that jump started my sexual awakening? Fuck yeah, I remember you. Jesus, you aged well.” he said with a low whistle, his filter having completely disappeared. The alcohol in his system and the after shock of everything that was going on had completely set in, and he was barely thinking straight. Well, he never thought straight, but even less straight than usual now.

“I- fucking- _what?”_ Virgil exclaimed, looking shocked.

“Mmhm. Virgil Sanders. The same Virgil Sanders who was my first and now my most recent crush. Making me gay since six years old. You should be very proud.” Roman rambled.

“Holy shit, how drunk _are_ you?” Virgil muttered, and even intoxicated Roman couldn’t miss the bright blush across his face.

“You know, I think you’re gonna be the death of me, hot stuff,” Roman continued. “I was lucky my parents are so chill. A lot of people wouldn’t be so fortunate when they just wandered in from pre-school one day and went ‘mommy, I want to kiss a boy.’ And now, today, I almost died because I was trying to jump off the roof but I got distracted by how cute you were sitting on that chair and I slipped.” he explained, barely even thinking. Virgil went from bright red to white as a sheet, somehow even paler than before.

“ _That’s_ what happened?!” he finally shouted.

“Yep.” Roman said casually, popping the p.

“You’re a fucking nightmare.” Virgil muttered.

“Perhaps, but if you let me, I could be the best daydream you’ve ever had.” he winked, and Virgil looked lightheaded.

“Fuck you.” Virgil said weakly.

“If you insist.” Roman replied, a teasing lilt in his voice. Virgil choked on air, making Roman burst out laughing.

“You’re the worst.” he tried to sound angry, but the quiver of his voice betrayed him.

“Ah, but you like me.” Roman giggled.

“Whatever.” Virgil said, sighing. Even in his drunken state, Roman couldn’t help but feel a spark of hope.

“Interesting. Not a no?” Roman teased.

“Not a no, but not a yes either. If I’m being honest…” Virgil traled off, and Roman cocked an eyebrow. Virgil sighed. “If I’m being honest, I have quite the similar story to you. Well, the beginning, at least. You were my first crush too. And, gotta say, you didn’t age too badly yourself. But, alas, your terrible personality seems to ruin the charm.” he snickered.

Roman sat, open mouthed, speechless once more. “You… you think I’m hot?” Roman stuttered.

“ _Thought._ Don’t flatter yourself.” he rolled his eyes.

“You said that I aged well!” Roman protested.

“That’s true, I guess. But, no, I stand by what I said. Thought. Before you opened your mouth.” that earned an over dramatic gasp from Roman, who looked more offended than anyone Virgil had ever seen.

“Well, like you said, I may have had a bit too much to drink, so who’s to say usually I’m not more charming!” he protested.

“Yeah, well, who’s to say that usually you’re attracted to me.” Virgil mumbled, trying to appear unbothered. Roman paused, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. There were a thousand reasons he could name in a second why he was attracted to tall, dark, and handsome, but he knew that wasn’t what the emo meant. Besides, in his state, it would probably come off less flattering and more aggressive.

“Virgil, did you not listen to a thing I just said? I literally told you I’ve been in love with you since I was _six years old._ And yeah, once we left that school and I didn’t see you anymore, I may have forgotten, but the moment that you were back in front of me, I was immediately head over heels again. It’s kinda annoying that the first time I see you again you look better than ever and I’m a drunken mess whose life you literally had to save, but trust me, if I was sober, I’d be saying the exact same thing. Just, more well put, I guess. But please, don’t think for a second that I’m only saying this because I’m drunk.” Roman finished, having at one point or another taken Virgil’s hands in his own. Virgil was pale and looked dizzy, and there was a light dusting of pink across his cheeks that made Roman’s heart flutter. Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but he looked speechless. After a moment of silence in which Roman started wondering if he had gone too far, Virgil leaned forward, tackling him in a hug.

Roman smirked, wrapping his arms around the other, clutching him close to his chest. He felt himself relax, as did Virgil, as he realized just how long he had been longing to hold the emo in his arms. They were both still dripping wet, but neither of them seemed to care. Roman was too focused on the amazing man in front of him. Virgil buried his head deep into the crook of Roman’s neck, sighing contentedly, and despite the heat, Roman felt himself shiver. Virgil pulled away after what felt like both a lifetime and infinitely too short, looking him in the eyes. To Roman’s dismay, he saw the other was crying silently.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I went too far, I just-” Virgil held a finger up to silence him.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m really gonna need _you_ to decide if you’re a drunk asshole who makes my skin crawl or a stupidly eloquent prince who makes my heart stop. Because i need to decide if I love you or not, before my rollercoaster of emotions makes me fucking pass out.” Virgil ranted, his arms still wrapped around Roman’s neck. Roman chuckled, running a hand through the emotional man’s hair. He knew he should respond, or comfort him, or do anything helpful, but he was all too focused on resisting the urge to kiss him as he spoke. Once Virgil had finished, however, it was a different story. The yearning he didn’t know had been building up for years got the better of him, and he leaned in without thinking. To his disappointment, though, he was met with a firm hand against his chest stopping him from moving closer.

“Please?” Roman whimpered, practically begging. He pouted when Virgil shook his head slowly. “Why? If you really wanna figure out if you love me, why don’t you kiss me? Don’t you want to?” he asked sadly. Virgil sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair.

“Of course I want to, dumbass. More than anything. But not like this.” he said, equally as dejectedly.

“Not like what?”

“You know exactly what. Not while you’re drunk. As much as I really, really want to believe what you’re saying, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I took advantage of you like this while you can barely think right.” he said, more tears welling up in his eyes. Roman felt his heart sink low into his stomach as he realized just how perfect Virgil was.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Roman said, running a hand gently down Virgil’s jawline. Virgil smiled, looking at the ground.

“Thank you, I guess. But, as far as anyone at your party knows, you’re either dead in my pool, or I’ve kidnapped you. So as much as I’d really love to stay in your arms forever, I need to get you home.” Roman sighed, lacing Virgil’s fingers with his own.

“Or, I have a better idea. How about you don’t?” he said hopefully. Virgil chuckled, and once again, Roman melted a little.

“Fair enough. But, still, we’re getting up now. Can you even stand?” Virgil said, moving backwards and standing up. Despite the hot sun still beating down on him, Roman felt all too cold without his darling emo in his arms. He looked up, once again breathless. Virgil stood tall above him, hand outstretched to help him up. He was still shirtless, but his hair was now only partly wet, fluffed up from drying in the sun. Roman shook his head, grabbing Virgil’s hand. He knew for a fact he could stand just fine, he just wanted an excuse to hold the angel’s hand.

Virgil pulled him up, and Roman staggered forward, falling into his arms. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Guess I’ll be rescuing you twice today.” he muttered. Roman let out a small squeak of surprise as Virgil gently lifted him up, holding him bridal style and beginning to walk.

“How- I- you’re so much smaller than me!” Roman said, confused, and more than a little bit flustered. Virgil just laughed, not answering. It didn’t take for him to reach his back door, walking through his out the front door. He took a sharp left, turning to Roman’s house and knocking on the door. It was seconds before it flew open, and Virgil’s jaw dropped.

“Patton!?” there stood his best friend, standing in the doorway, beaming widely.

“Hey there kiddo! You got Roman!” he squealed.

“Uh- yeah? Pat, you _knew_ that house is mine! You come over all the time! Why would you let Roman jump into my yard?!” he said, more than mildly annoyed. Patton smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Who's to say I’m not the one who told him to?”

“Pat!” Virgil said.

“What? You should be thanking me! I remembered you used to be in love with him, and he was too, so who was I to deny fate? And, besides, it does look like you two got pretty close.” he said suggestively, gesturing to Virgil’s bare upper body and Roman in his arms. Virgil flushed a bright red.

“It’s not like that. Roman ended up in my pool and he was drowning, so I panicked and dived in to save him. Which I did, but it also drenched my clothes, so I had to take my shirt off. And he’s also too drunk to even stand, so I had to help him out.” he explained quickly. Patton hummed.

“Sure. And I’m sure you two totally didn’t profess your undying love for each other, either?”

“I mean, it went something like that.” Roman said with a smile from Virgil’s arms.

“Shut it princey. He’s drunk, we all know that. He’s gonna pass out, and tomorrow he won’t remember any of this, and I’ll go back to being the mysterious neighbor he never sees.” Virgil said, trying not to look like a kicked puppy.

“Heyyyyyyyy, that’s a good point! Patton, you knew this amazingly hot gay guy lived _fucking right next door to me,_ the same guy you knew I was in love with for a while, who you’re now apparently friends with, and you didn’t think to, I don’t know, TELL ME?! So I could meet him before I was on death's doorstep? So he could believe my love confession? I’m so disappointed in you.” he said, shaking his head. They all laughed.

“Alright, loverboy. Patton, take your friend back to his party. And, Roman?” he said quietly as he passed the tall man over to Patton.

“Yes, J.Delightful?” he said, smiling. Virgil exhaled, as if trying to steady himself.

“If, on the off chance, you both remember this tomorrow, and still feel the same way… you, uh, you know where I live.” he offered with a small chuckle.

“Keep your eye out then. I’ll be over the moment I wake up.” Roman said, smiling wider than Virgil thought possible.

“Cool. Doubt it, but cool. And, Ro, please for the love of god, if you actually come over, just use the front door?” All three of them laughed.

“No promises, my emo daydream.” And with that, the other pair headed inside, closing the door gently.

Virgil went home silently, mind still racing. He spent the rest of the day finishing his book, scrolling through Tumblr, listening to music, and basically doing anything he could to distract himself from the impending heartbreak of the next day. He thought that by second grade he had gotten over Roman Prince. However, the moment he had stepped foot back into his life, he had fallen right back in love. And he was dumb enough for a moment, to believe the other felt the same way. Still, despite his spiraling anxiety, he couldn’t help but feel slightly hopeful.

Some of the things Roman had said sounded so… _real._ Through all of his distractions, it didn’t take long for the night to arrive, and he collapsed almost immediately, the stress and exhaustion of the day taking over. For the first time in a long time, Virgil fell asleep before midnight, and slept deeply through the whole night. Maybe he had more than one thing to thank Roman for.

Virgil woke up early the next morning, groaning loudly. He checked the clock on his phone. 8 AM.

 _What the fuck?_ Virgil thought. Virgil was used to waking up in the early afternoon, barely ever before noon. It took him a few moments to remember why he would be awake this early, and he immediately collapsed backwards when he did, wishing he could fall back asleep, and not wake up for at least 100 years.

He woke up early because he had gone to sleep early, because he had literally passed out with the stress of the day. With the stress of… _Roman._ Oh god. For about the thousandth time in the past day and half, that name crossed his mind. And also the realization that today was when, for better or worse, everything would change. Either, most likely, nothing would happen. Roman would have forgotten yesterday, and gone about his day, leaving Virgil a heartbroken gay mess. Or… or Roman would come over. He would come to his house, and tell him he loved him.

Virgil didn’t know which one scared him more. Even though every part of his body told him to keep his hopes low, Virgil got up, getting ready as if he were going to see Roman. He went downstairs, downing two cups of iced coffee to both wake him up and maximize his gay energy. He then went back upstairs, showering off his nervous energy. He styled his hair, putting on his makeup better than usual, and actually putting some sort of effort into his outfit.

He knew that if Roman inevitably didn’t show up, he would be twice as crushed, but there was still a voice in the back of his mind telling him… _just in case_. A few hours passed, and slowly, Virgil started to lose hope more and more. He knew it was only about noon, which meant most of the time even he wouldn’t be up yet, so with Roman probably having a murderous hangover, he might not be either, but still, his anxiety told him to prepare for the worst.

Virgil was sitting on his bed, scrolling numbly through Tumblr, when he heard a knock on his front door. And his heart stopped. He slowly slid off of the bed, walking downstairs, almost in a trance. He reached the door, but hesitated when his hand settled on the doorknob. Inhaling deeply, he twisted it, opening the door.

“Virge!” Roman exclaimed, immediately pulling the small emo into a tight hug.

“R-Roman?” Virgil stuttered, still in disbelief.

“Don’t sound too happy to see me, my emo daydream.” Roman chuckled. Virgil pulled away after a moment to shut the front door, more than a little reluctant to leave the other’s grasp.

“I- of course I’m happy to see you, idiot! I just… I don’t know. I guess I just really didn’t think you’d actually come. I thought you wouldn’t remember.” he muttered. Roman chuckled gently, tilting Virgil's chin up to look him in the eyes.

“Virgil, how could I ever forget my knight in shining armor?” Virgil felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and he pulled Roman in tighter, burying his head into his shoulder.

“So- so you still feel the same way? You meant it?” Virgil said softly into Roman’s neck, and he felt the other laughing silently.

“How little faith do you have in me? Of course I meant it. I meant every word. And I forever will. Virgil, I don’t need to rely on a shoe size to find my true love. I’m not that kind of prince. All I had to do was open my eyes and see him,” Virgil didn’t even try and stop the tears forming in his eyes as he listened, holding the prince impossibly close. Virgil was at a complete loss for words.

“What’s the matter, Virge? Sea witch got your tongue? I mean, I know you saved me from drowning, but you never have to give up your voice to be part of my world.” Virgil pulled away, looking deep into Roman’s eyes.

“Holy shit, I missed you so much,” Virgil whispered, and without thinking, he leaned in. What he was not expecting, however, was a firm hand pressed against his chest, stopping him from moving all the way in. “what-” Virgil said, cutting himself off.

“I’m sorry, Virge, but not like this. Not while you’re drunk on emotions. I think I need to just get you home, and if you feel the same way tomorrow, then we can talk,” Roman explained, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Fuck you, we’re in my house, asshole!” Virgil exclaimed angrily.

“I’m offended, Virgil. I thought we had moved past name calling.” Roman said playfully, tutting.

“Fuck you. As much as I love you, you’re the worst.”

“Love me?” Roman said in shock, eyes sparkling. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, no shit. I love you. Didn’t think I had to spell that one out for you.”

“You see, it’s talk like that that proves you aren’t in a stable enough mind to be making these big decisions!” Roman said, seemingly trying to see how far he could push Virgil until he snapped. Turns out, it didn’t take much.

“This isn’t some heterosexual sitcom or something. I’m not gonna wait to say it just because it’s ‘too early’. I’m not waiting five seasons and three years of dating to tell the man I love that I love him. So yeah, I fucking love you, Roman Prince, and I have for so long. So get over yourself and kiss me, asshole.”

And that he did. He stayed silent for a few moments, seemingly stunned to silence. Suddenly, he smiled widely, and leaned in close, whispering almost inaudibly,

“I love you too.” They both took the last step forward, completely closing the distance between them. Virgil felt lightheaded in the best way, years of pining, and longing, and yearning that neither had really even known was there being expressed through one kiss. He saw everything he loved about Roman flash through his mind as the prince pulled him in even closer. He saw young Roman running around their daycare like an idiot, every stupid action making him fall more and more in love. He saw Roman from yesterday as he fell into his pool, he felt him securely being wrapped in his warm arms, dripping wet and drenched in chlorine. And now he felt him here, his heartbeat synced with the prince’s, tasting the mint of his toothpaste and the bitter tang of his coffee. He felt as Roman wrapped his arms even tighter around his waist, and Virgil ran a hand through Roman’s hair. He hadn’t realized how badly he had wanted to kiss him until he was finally doing it, and god, he had never been happier.

He never wanted the kiss to end. He could stay there forever. However, eventually, he was smiling too wide, and was completely breathless, and he had to pull away. He moved as little as he could, making sure he stayed firmly wrapped in the others arms, resting his forehead against Roman’s.

“Gotta say, that was well worth the wait.” Roman muttered after a moment. Virgil laughed, pressing a kiss into the prince’s cheek.

“And I’d have to agree,” Virgil said softly. They both chuckled, and Roman buried his face into Virgil’s hair, who sighed happily. Roman shifted so that Virgil was the one with his back against the wall, and kissed him again, this time shorter, but no less passionate. Virgil pulled away after a moment.

“You know, if yesterday you had told me that my annoying neighbor throwing a stupidly loud pool party would be the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, I would have called you insane.” he chuckled. Roman hummed, kissing him again.

“And if you had told me when I was standing on the roof that the cute boy below me who almost killed me would be the most perfect person I’d ever met, I’d probably have believed you. But I never would have known just how perfect you are.”


End file.
